Thinking of You
by Azazel Kingetsu A.K.A Aza-chan
Summary: This is a Yoru/Soi oneshot songfic. What happens when Yoruichi's world comes crashing down around her when her love leaves her? BAAAD summary. Rated T...may change to M


Thinking of You

Me: Well, heres another oneshot. And yep. Its also a Songfic.

Kari: Shouldn't you be working on your Victims of Love since you've caught that stupid bunny?

Me:*Dancing around boiling pot with the plot bunny suspended over it* YOU SHALL BURN! Oh, and hey! I got school and exams to study for!

Kari:*shakes head* Since she has obviously snapped...Nel-chan, you mind?

Nel:*shakes head* Nope. Aza-chan **does not own Bleach or Thinking of You. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo and Thinking of You to Katy Perry**...*whispers* Thank Kami-sama.

Me:*kackels* YOU SHALL BURN YOU STUPID BUNNY! BUUUURN!

* * *

Comparisons are easily done  
Once you've had a taste of perfection  
Like an apple hanging from a tree  
I picked the ripest one, I still got the seed

"I'm sorry Yoruich-sama… But this is for the best." Soi Fon said as she turned her back to her ex-lover. She didn't want her to see the tears as they slowly ran down her face.

"Soi-chan….." Yoruichi whispered as she slowly reached toward her. She couldn't believe it. Her love was telling her it was over. "Why?"

"As I said…it's for the best…"Soi Fon said as she shunpo'ed away to go and shed her tears in silence. "I'll love you for always." She said..hoping that the wind would carry her words to her.

They did..but when Yoruichi heard them…she just collapsed to the forest floor with a dead lifeless look shining in her once lively butterscotch colored eyes.

******'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes**

Yoruichi let out a throaty moan as he had found a particularly sensitive ispot on her neck and began to a lot of attention to it. As she looked down she saw his grey eyes shining with pride, thinking that it was all him that was doing this to her.

Oh how wrong he was.

There was only one shinigami that could cause her endless pleasure. And instead of seeing Kisuke's slate gray eyes instead she saw her little bees stormy grey eyes that once held so much love for her now only hold a cold distaste for her.

****

**You're like an Indian Summer in the middle of winter  
Like a hard candy with a surprise center  
How do I get better once I've had the best?  
You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test  
**

Yoruichi had dated many people since her breakup with Soi Fon, both men and women. Some were adequate, but none could even hope to have compared to her bee.

****

He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!  
(Taste your mouth)  
He pulled me in, I was disgusted with myself

"Yoruichi!" Kisuke called out as he spent himself inside of her.

So as to not hurt his frail male pride Yoruichi pretended to orgasm along with him. In her mind, though, it was not her blonde-haired long time childhood friend turned lover that was sending her over the edge, but her ebony-haired petite subordinate.

****

**'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into**

_"I'm sorry Yoruichi-san…but she died a hero's death. She would have wanted you to know that you were with her, even as she breathed her last breath." Ichigo bowed his head as he told her the news._

_"No….no.." Yoruichi sat there, eyes wide as the news finally registered in her mind._

_Her Bee. The apple of her life, no the reason she even leaved, had died fighting against a whole swarm of Vasto Lorde class hollows that had threatened both the Seretei and the Human world. She had been faring pretty well, till one of them had managed to sneak up behind her and stab her in the back. But what really hurt was that Soi Fon had received the mission weeks ago…the day before their breakup actually. Soi Fon had broken her heart, in a effort to save even more heartbreak if her mission had gone._

That had been five days ago. Her Funeral service was scheduled for today at noon. That was how we found her staring blankly into her mirror, memory after memory bombarding her with their precence.

********

**You're the best, and yes, I do regret  
How I could let myself let you go  
Now, now the lesson's learned  
I touched it, I was burned  
Oh, I think you should know!**

'Cause when I'm with him I am thinking of you  
(Thinking of you, thinking of you)  
Thinking of you, what you would do  
If you were the one who was spending the night  
(Spending the night, spending the night)  
Oh, I wish that I was looking into your, your eyes  
Looking into your eyes, looking into your eyes

Oh, won't you walk through?  
And bust in the door and take me away?  
Oh, no more mistakes  
'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay

"Yoruichi-sama…"

"Who goes there?" Yoruichi asked as she turned around in a circle searching for that voice that had painfully sounded so much like her lost love. All she remembered was that she had just collapsed into her bed after the funeral, emotionally spent from the funeral, and here she woke up in a strange, empty forest. No birds. No wind. Nothing

"Hehehe…Come on Neko-sama, you should know that simple answer!" The voice laughed as a shadow passed only to be swallowed by the trees once again. " But if you really want to know…just follow the trail."

"What trail.." She trailed off as the trees to her left moved aside to show a trail leading to a yellow light at the end. Hesitantly she stepped forward, and finding nothing potentially harmful to her she continued on to the light that seemed to just beckon her forward.

"That's it!"

After what felt like a hours had passed, she reached the end. But what she found made her stop and stare in wonderment.

At the end of the tree tunnel was a meadow, but not any meadow. No it was _their_ meadow. The one where she and Soi Fon used to train, where they would go to just escape it all, and where they had first professed their love for each other.

"About time you arrived! I was wondering if I should have just spread cat nip along the trail as a nice incentive."

"That voice….but… your..your" Yoruichi slowly said as she turned around, only to be struck dumb at the beautiful sight before her.

There standing before her was Soi Fon. Her hair, which used to be in two braids, now hung down her back like a waterfall. Her regular shinigami robes had been replaced by a singular sleepless snow white gown which had a certain glow about it. What really stood out though was the pair of white angel wings gracefully folded behind her.

"Dead? Well…I am. At least out there." Soi Fon said as she slowly stepped forward. The moonlight illuminating her alabaster skin to ethereal qualities.

"Out…there. You mean I'm…" She was afraid of this possibility. Why must fate be so cruel to her?

"Your still asleep." Soi Fon said sadly as she embraced her in a warm embrace.

"So…your not real.." If fate was trying to make her crack…it was working. She could feel the stinging in her eyes that meant oncoming tears.

"No…I'm real as you are right now. See?" Soi Fon slowly leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I will always be here, in your dreams. And when its your time, I'll be there to welcome you over.

"So…as long as I dream you will be here…with me."

"Yes. Always." Soi Fon smiled as a single tear ran down her face.

"Well then…there's something that I've wanted to do for a long time." Yoruichi smirked as she slowly leaned forward.

Soi Fon, catching on met her halfway in a soul-searing passionate kiss which slowly dissolved into many more heated kisses.

They made love far into the morning, till it was almost time for Yoruichi to wake up once more.

* * *

Me: And scene! Now then...SPONGE-SAMA COMMANDS YOU TO COMMENT! If you do you get a cyber cookie and I'll update Victims of Love sooner! Oh! and Im taking lemons since I cant write one if my LIFE depended on it...thank god it doesnt.


End file.
